1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to a sealed set screw electrical connector.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,764,354 B2 and 7,090,532 B1 disclose waterproof set screw electrical connectors. Existing set screw electrical connectors which are sealed, such as for underground use, suffer from two problems. First, during installation it is possible for the last seal being installed to pressurize the connector body such that the last seal or some other seal will not stay engaged in the connector body. Second, when the connector heats up, gases inside the sealed connector body expand forcing sealing caps and/or conductor seals to be forced out of the connector body. This allows water to leak into the connector. There is a desire to provided a sealed electrical connector which overcomes this problem.